


But say that you'll bring me along

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: It's been two years since they first had sex and Poe has a nice surprise for Hux.Sadly, things don't go to plan.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825603
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	But say that you'll bring me along

**Author's Note:**

> This was day three: angst of Gingerpilot week 2020. 
> 
> Don't worry, these guys will have a happy ending.

It was their two year sexiversary (which Hux had groaned at the naming of) and Poe was a little nervous. They had been training in the navy, him as a pilot and Hux as a mechanic/engineer, in order to soon join the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. He wanted to do this before then; who knew whether they would both survive it and Poe knew he’d rather go down married to the one he loved than never having asked.

He wasn’t nervous because he thought Hux didn’t want to marry; he was very much sure that he would, but he also thought that Hux would equally over-worry, that what if Hux made Poe a widower one day? His boyfriend worried about that sort of thing and, well, Poe understood. He was just a little more throw caution to the wind.

His mother and father had been thrilled to hear of his plans and his mother gave him her engagement ring for him to give Hux.

So he walked over to Hux’s place to take him out for dinner, holding a box of his favourite fudge, but it dropped to the floor when he saw the front door mostly off its hinges. Poe ran through the house, first coming across Hux’s mother on the floor. He knelt down and was relieved to feel a pulse, simply knocked out. He searched the rest of the house and found Hux’s bedroom empty. It looked as if he’d packed in a hurry and he wasn’t sure there was a struggle here.

He tried to stay calm, taking out his comm to call him, but Hux’s comm was still in the room. Nothing important had been left behind except for that. Which meant that Hux had left.

Poe couldn’t remember falling to the floor nor when he dropped his mother’s ring. He didn’t realise he’d started sobbing nor did he respond when his father shook him.

Hux was gone.

And he’d been left behind.


End file.
